


The Queen’s Birthday

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest, Time Travel, True Love, the evil queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of using Regina’s magic mirror to contact Cora in 5x12 "Souls of the Departed", Henry Sr. demands a wish from the former genie and ends up bringing Regina’s true love to the Enchanted Forest from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mirror mirror on the wall,” the valet began in a hushed tone, summoning the former genie. “You must do something about my daughter.”

Appearing in the reflective surface with a swirl of magic, the man replied, “How can I be of service?”

“I need you to summon… _her,”_ came the father’s response, internally debating whether or not he was making the right decision.

“Are you sure you wish to do this,” questioned the apparition. The mirror recalled when he had first shown the elderly man the image of his daughter’s supposed ‘True Love’.

It had been around the same time Tinker Bell took on Regina’s case for happiness, and Prince Henry had decided to do some investigating of his own. Imagine his disappointment when he found out from the mirror that his daughter’s True Love was decades from being born, and was to grow up in another realm.

“If you care for my daughter at all,” demanded the man. “You will do what I ask.”

The mirror nodded in resignation, “As you wish,” and a trail of purple smoke oozed from the mirror’s surface, swirling up from the ground, and then disappeared, leaving behind the form of a young blonde woman.

The woman groaned in confusion as the father took in the sight of her with hope in his eyes. “You are her.”

Taking in her new surroundings, the woman’s eyes widened in shock. She recalled being in the same room before, back when she and Hook had fallen through Zelena’s time portal and the Evil Queen captured her.

“This is the Evil Queen’s castle,” Emma spoke warily, still unable to wrap her head around how she managed to arrive there yet again. “But…how?”

“By magic, my dear,” the man responded, taking the savior’s hand in his own. “And you are the one to finally bring the queen happiness.”

Now Emma was truly taken aback. Sure she was supposed to be the one to bring back all the happy endings, but somehow this felt like more than just that.

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

“By marrying my daughter, of course,” explained the prince with a beaming smile.

Emma’s jaw dropped to the floor at the man’s statement. Of course she had feelings for the brunette, she’d had them ever since she first met the woman, but to actually _marry_ her?

The blonde remembered hearing from her mother of Regina’s forced marriage to King Leopold, and feared that she’d face the same fate from the queen if she were forced into a marriage with her.

“I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Regina kinda hates me,” confessed the blonde. Her confession did nothing to change the man’s mind, only convincing him further that this was the best idea to gain his daughter’s happiness.

“So you already know of my daughter in the future? Well, this shall be easier than I thought.” Once again Emma was rendered speechless by the man as he ordered the guards to summon his daughter and fetch someone to grab a change of clothing for the blonde.

Twenty minutes later Emma’s body was squeezed into an emerald green dress, similar in style to the one she had worn to Midas’ ball, and had her hair tied up in an elaborate up do.

Knowing she had no way of returning back to her own time, Emma decided to play along with the man’s plan of setting her up with his daughter.

The blonde wondered what had possessed him into choosing her specifically for the task, but her thoughts were interrupted when the queen, adorned in an all black dress, barged into the room fuming.

“What is this, Daddy? Don’t you know I’m busy trying to find a way to mount Snow’s head on a wall,” announced the queen, unsatisfied by the interruption. 

“I wouldn’t have called you here if it weren’t important, dear. I have someone I’d like you to meet,” he said, guiding Emma by the arm towards his daughter. Regina glanced the blonde up and down then met her father’s gaze with a scowl.

“Don’t you think I have enough kitchen maids? If you wanted to get me a worthwhile gift, you should have brought me Snow White’s heart.”

“Is this really how you want to spend the day? Perhaps it’s time to give up this obsession for revenge and move on,” offered the valet.

“I will never give up,” the queen retorted, seemingly desperate. “Not until Snow White’s heart is in one of these boxes.”

Emma sensed the woman’s distress and felt guilty for being present, knowing that her Regina wouldn’t want her to see her in such a state.

“I know you loved Daniel,” sighed the woman’s father. “But he’d want you to move on and be happy.” The mention of the brunette’s previous lover seemed to soften her hardened exterior. The queen herself sighed in resignation and met her father’s gaze with tear-filled eyes.

“I just want to be happy, Daddy.” The man opened his arms wide and engulfed his daughter in a warm embrace. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he whispered, “I know. And you will be.”

Pulling back from the hug, the queen furrowed her brows in confusion. “How can you be so sure?”

Unable to contain his knowing smile, Prince Henry met Emma’s eyes. “Because this woman right here is your True Love,” he revealed.

“WHAT?” both Emma and Regina’s replied in unison.

Ignoring their incredulous looks, the man smiled and exclaimed, “Happy birthday, my dear!”


	2. Chapter 2

“True love? How is that even possible,” the queen mused to herself as she paced the cold, stone flooring of her bedchambers. Her mind traveled back to the love she lost so many years ago.

Daniel.

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and strutted up to her full-length mirror. With a wave of her hand, the queen’s elaborate ball gown transformed into a maroon riding coat with black pants. Simple compared to her usual costumes, but nonetheless regal.

* * *

Emma’s head jolted toward the entrance of the main dining hall after hearing the doors open. Once again, she was let down when it was only a member of the kitchen staff instead of the queen.

She hadn’t seen the woman since she disappeared into a cloud of smoke–immediately following her father’s announcement. Emma assumed Regina had been overwhelmed, which the blonde could understand, but it worried Emma that she had yet to return from her room.

“I’m sorry, dear child,” apologized the queen’s father. “It seems my daughter has requested some time alone to clear her head. She’s gone out riding again.”

Despite being disappointed by the fact Regina would be late joining them for dinner, Emma was grateful for the time to learn more about the woman through her father. After all, it wasn’t like the queen was going to spill her guts to her right off the bat.

“It’s alright, your highness. This gives us some time to talk.”

Henry grinned at the blonde. “Please. Call me Henry.” Emma was unable to mask her frown upon hearing the name, her mind remembering her son back in Storybrooke.

“Is there something wrong?” The old man worried the woman was beginning to have second thoughts.

“No–no. I just…I’m getting a little homesick, that’s all,” Emma admitted.

Henry’s expression soothed into a sympathetic smile. “You miss your family. I can understand that.” After a pause, he added, “My daughter. How is she? Is she well?”

Emma took another swig from her glass of wine, trying to buy herself more time before answering. What was she supposed to say? ‘Oh, she’s good. Just lost her soulmate Robin Hood to his dead wife returning to the grave. My bad. Did I mention he’s her _soulmate?’_ No, she couldn’t do that.

True love beat soulmate, right?

“I-I’m not sure if I’m allowed to say. They didn’t really give me a crash course on time travel on my way over here.”

“Oh! Of course. My apologizes.” The man was quick to assume the negative when the blonde’s response came up empty.

“But she seems happy,” Emma was quick to add after taking notice of the valet’s crestfallen expression.

Once again a smile returned upon his features. “Thank you.”

A loud jolt from behind them caused both bodies to whip their heads toward the source.

There, at the top of the staircase, stood the queen–dressed head to toe in riding gear–her long hair tied back in a single French braid.

Emma unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of seeing Regina in such a different fashion. Just when she thought the woman couldn’t be more beautiful, Regina surprises her. And what a pleasant surprise it was.

“My daughter,” Prince Henry greeted, standing politely from his chair as the brunette descended the stairs.

After Regina had passed, to take her seat at the head of the table, Emma couldn’t help but inhale the woman’s intoxicating scent. She smelled like the perfect mix of apples and pine trees.

Though she’d never admit it, Regina purposefully refused for her maid to change her back into her evening attire–so that she could tease the blonde. The queen knew of her own beauty, and was determined to use it to her advantage.

If the woman before her truly was her True Love, Regina wanted to make sure she was worthy.

With Emma’s eyes glued on her, Regina began to grow nervous, and she started second guessing whether or not to remaining in the outfit was the right choice. The woman also noted that she was growing extremely hot in her clothes. Because of the heat, of course. It couldn't possible be because-

“I’ll go fetch you two some more wine,” the queen’s father announced, looking quite pleased with himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

Deciding it was as good a time as any to speak up, Emma asked, “So…how was your ride?”

The queen's attention snapped to the other woman as if her mind was in another world. Emma had recognized the similar glazed over expression from her Regina in Storybrooke. It often occurred when the mayor was deep in thought, and Emma would wait for it to pass without interrupting.

“It was…good, I suppose,” the queen answered. For the first time, Regina allowed herself to truly take in the other woman’s appearance, this time making the savior become uncomfortable.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” she observed.

Letting out a small laugh, Emma answered, “You have no idea.”


End file.
